ADA APA DENGAN, VKOOK?
by VanillaSky0110
Summary: (Chapter 5/ Akhir Tragis Sang Pisang) Ini hanya sekumpulan drabble VKook yang setiap chapternya berbeda judul tapi masih sambung menyambung menjadi satu kadang-kadang/Vkook Couple
1. Chapter 1

**BOKONG DAN SALEP…**

 **A story by**

 **Vanilla Sky**

 **Wayang**

 **Kelinci gembul**

 **Beruang cokelat**

 **Dkk**

 **Genre**

 **Comedy; Romance;**

 **Rated**

 **Segala usia**

…

"Kook, maafkan _Hyung_ ," rajuk Tae Hyung ketika keduanya memasuki dorm. Sementara itu, kelinci gembul kesayangan Tae Hyung yang sedang ia ajak bicara justru malah mengabaikannya—seolah dirinya hanyalah sesosok makhluk tak kasat mata. "Kook, _Hyung_ minta maaf. Sungguh … _Hyung_ tidak sengaja berbuat kasar padamu malam itu. _Hyung_ sudah mencoba selembut mungkin, tapi _Hyung_ tidak tah—"

"Hentikan ocehan tak bermutumu, Kim Tae _idiot_! Apa-apaan ucapan frontalmu itu?! Intinya aku membencimu! Bahkan bokongku masih terasa sakit sampai sekarang, kau tahu!"

Sementara, kita tinggalkan obrolan dua anggota termuda di BTS yang sungguh … demi babi merah muda—julukan yang diberikan manajer pada Seok Jin—lima anggota lain benar-benar dibuat penasaran dengan obrolan kelinci dan beruang kesayangan mereka itu.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau sependapat denganku?" tanya Ji Min masih memandang Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Apa menurutmu yang mereka bicarakan adalah tentang 'ITU'?" kini Nam Joon pun menimpali ucapan Ji Min.

"Sepertinya kita kalah telak dari mereka," itu Ho Seok yang berbicara.

"Ya, kupikir aku juga kalah cepat dari dua bocah—yang demi Tuhan mereka masih sangat muda, terlebih Jung Kook baru saja legal!" lalu, yang mengacak surainya kasar adalah tetua BTS, Kim Seok Jin.

"Aku merasa malu. Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka lakukan sampai bertengkar hebat seperti itu?" keluh pria yang mempunyai wajah khas bangun tidur—Min Yoon Gi.

Kelima pemuda merana itu hanya diam dengan segudang pertanyaan yang berputar acak memenuhi kepala mereka. Sibuk menelaah tentang kegiatan apa yang dilakukan kedua anggota termuda mereka saat menginap di rumah Jung Kook beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Biarkan _Hyung_ yang obati luka di bokongmu, _Bunny_ ," tawar Tae Hyung membuat anggota lainnya semakin mematung dan tegang mendengarnya.

"Kau pikir obat apa yang bisa menyembuhkan luka di bokongku dalam waktu satu hari, Kim Tae Hyung?"

" _Hyung_ bisa oleskan salep pereda nyeri."

"Dan aku akan merasakan perih di area sana jika obat laknat itu mengenai lukanya. Bokongku sakit sekali, _Hyung_! Aku bahkan harus menahan sakitnya saat berjalan."

Demi Neptunus, demi boxer Ji Min yang bergambar marsupilami, obrolan kedua anggota termuda membuat kelimanya berkeringat dingin.

' _Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka perdebatkan? Bokong dan salep? Apa hubungan kedua hal itu?!'_

 **[TBC]**

Halo, Vanilla comeback :D hampir bikin akun baru gara-gara gak bisa dibuka, dan juga laptop Vanilla yang gak mau konek ke hotspot :'(

Vanilla bawa ff baru nih, udah di publish juga di wattpad: **vanilla0110** sampe delapan judul kalo gak salah.

Vanilla coba ff dengan genre komedi, tapi maaf ya kalo garing :D

Selamat membaca :*


	2. Chapter 2

**GARA-GARA PISANG (?)**

 **Oleh**

 **Vanilla Sky**

 **Wayang**

 **Kelinci Gembul**

 **Beruang Cokelat**

 **Dkk**

 **Genre**

 **Comedy; Friendship; Romance**

 **Rated**

 **Ini aman, yakin!**

…

"POKOKNYA BENCI, _HYUNG_!"

Tae Hyung hanya mengelus dada ketika kalimat terakhir Jung Kook menohok hatinya—sebelum si kelinci manis itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Dan itu artinya, Jung Kook akan mogok berbicara padanya, mogok merajuk, dan mogok … TIDAK!

Setelah Jung Kook membanting kasar pintu kamar yang ditempati bersama Nam Joon, dan semua anggota memastikan jika si bungsu tidak akan keluar lagi, mereka berlima lalu menghampiri Tae Hyung yang saat ini tengah duduk dengan menopang dagu menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Tae Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" itu Seok Jin yang bertanya. Yang lain tidak ada yang berani, sebab, Tae Hyung juga sama saja tabiatnya dengan Jung Kook jika sedang marah. Menyeramkan.

"Ini semua gara-gara pisang."

"HUH?"

"Pisang, maksudmu pisang…"

Belum juga Ho Seok melanjutkan ucapannya, Tae Hyung sudah memotong perkataan Ho Seok. "Memangnya ada berapa pisang yang aku bicarakan di sini, Seok _Hyung_?"

Kelima anggota lain semakin panas dingin mendengar penjelasan Tae Hyung. Memang apa yang salah dengan pisang?

"Aku tidak sengaja membuat bokong Jung Kook memar. Ini semua karena pisangku."

Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook melakukan apa di Busan? Bokong, salep, dan sekarang pisang. Kenapa semakin ambigu?

Ji Min mendekati Yoon Gi, lantas berbisik pada pinguin _galak_ kesayangannya itu. " _Hyung_ , aku yakin jika kelinci gembul dan beruang cokelat kita pasti sudah melakukan yang 'iya-iya' di Busan."

Yoon Gi kali ini mengangguk. "Aku pikir juga begitu, Jim. Pisang Tae Hyung pasti sudah menyakiti bokong Jung Kook. Kasihan sekali kelinci kesayanganku," timpal Yoon Gi dengan wajah _sok_ mendramatisir.

Nam Joon kemudian menghampiri Tae Hyung, duduk di samping adiknya yang tengah frustrasi. "Kupikir malam ini kau perlu menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Jung Kook. Aku akan bertukar kamar denganmu."

Tae Hyung menoleh, menatap Nam Joon tak percaya. " _Hyung_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Nam Joon menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku … memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Biasanya kau itu pelit, kau juga tidak pernah mengizinkan orang lain mengganggu tempat semedimu."

Nam Joon hampir saja memukul kepala Tae Hyung jika Seok Jin tidak menepuk bahu dan sedikit meremasnya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ingat, Kim Tae Hyung. Jangan sentuh tempat tidurku, jangan melakukan hal aneh dan meninggalkan noda apa pun di sana. Jika sampai kau melakukan itu di atas tempat tidurku, kugantung terbalik kau!"

Tae Hyung mengedipkan matanya, berusaha mencerna ucapan Nam Joon yang entah ke arah mana. Tae Hyung, kan, hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Jung Kook. Memangnya ia mau melakukan apa sampai mengotori tempat tidur? Para _Hyung-_ nya itu kenapa _sih_?

"Semoga berhasil, Tae Hyung. Tolong jinakkan kelinci gembul itu, atau kau yang akan kami kuliti," itu Ji Min yang berbicara sebelum menyeret Ho Seok dan Nam Joon ke kamar.

"Cepat selesaikan pertengkaran kalian tentang bokong, salep, dan pisangmu itu." Yoon Gi mengusap kepala Tae Hyung sebelum pergi.

"Jangan membuat kegaduhan, Kim Tae Hyung!" yang terakhir berteriak adalah Kim Seok Jin.

 **[TBC]**

P.S : Kesalahan bukan berasal dari cerita yang Vanilla tulis, melainkan itu datangnya dari imajinasi liar, sayang-sayangku :D #waspadalah

Makasih banyak sebelumnya buat teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca, sekaligus mereview cerita yang Vanilla buat. Semoga gak semakin ambigu ya lanjutannya, hehehe

Oh iya, insyaallah yang nanyain FF Here I Am lanjut apa nggaknya, Vanilla bakalan tetep lanjut kok. Kapal TaeKook bakalan berlayar kembali selama ide, dan waktu buat bikin ffnya ada :D Makasih banyak karena masih ingat sama Ff itu. Untuk Closer, Hold My Hand, kemungkinan akan discountinue dikarenakan beberapa alasan yang mengharuskan Vanilla sama author lainnya gak lanjutin, mohon maaf :'((

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya yang lebih ambigu :D :*


	3. Chapter 3

**MAKIN GAGAL PAHAM**

 **Oleh**

 **Vanilla Sky**

 **Wayang**

 **Kelinci gembul PMS**

 **Beruang cokelat merana**

 **Lima tetua BTS linglung**

 **Genre**

 **Komedi gagal; Humor receh;**

 **Rated**

 **Ini aman, dijamin!**

…

Pagi itu, lima anggota lain sudah duduk manis dan siap untuk sarapan. Sementara, dua anggota termuda sepertinya masih sibuk dengan mimpi manis mereka. Tadi malam, buktinya mereka tidak mendengar hal aneh-aneh dari kamar Jung Kook. Mungkin saja Tae Hyung berhasil menjinakkan kelinci gembul yang sedang _PMS_ itu. Ya, perlu diacungi jempol soal kemampuan Tae Hyung menjadi pawang Jung Kook memang. Tapi, tunggu sebentar…

"Kook, _Hyung_ bisa jelaskan!" mereka berlima mendengar bunyi keras dan teriakkan Tae Hyung. Ada apa?

"Pokoknya masih benci _Hyung_! Pergi sana! Aku masih mogok bicara padamu sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan!"

Astaga! Ulah apalagi yang dilakukan Tae Hyung?

"Ah, bokongku makin sakit karena melihatmu!" teriak Jung Kook lagi.

"Kita obati, oke. Bila perlu _Hyung_ antar ke dokter."

"Dan aku tidak mau ditertawakan seisi rumah sakit hanya karena pisang sialan milikmu yang menyakiti bokongku, Kim Tae Hyung!"

Pisang, bokong, dan sekarang dokter. Tuhan, kapan balada pisang dan bokong ini berakhir…

Lima anggota yang berada di ruang makan hanya menghela napas kompak begitu mereka mendengar perdebatan dua makhluk jadi-jadian itu.

 _Kriet_

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan Jung Kook dengan langkah terseok berjalan menghampiri para _Hyung_ yang sedang menatapnya sembari menahan napas. Itu kaos putih kebesaran milik Tae Hyung, dan semalam bukannya kaos itu dipakai oleh si beruang. Lalu, kenapa sekarang Jung Kook yang memakainya?

"Cuci muka dan sikat gigimu dulu, _Bunny,_ " titah Seok Jin ketika Jung Kook menghampirinya dan meletakkan kepala di bahunya; persis seperti anak yang sedang bermanja-manja pada Ibunya.

"Bokongku sakit sekali, _Mom._ Bisakah aku diantar ke kamar mandi?"

Nam Joon hampir saja menggigit jarinya saat Jung Kook dengan sengaja melingkarkan lengan di leher babi _pink_ kesayangannya. Bagaimanapun, kau tidak pantas menjadi _Dominan,_ Jeon Jung Kook.

Tak lama, setelah Seok Jin menyetujui untuk mengantar Jung Kook ke kamar mandi, Tae Hyung keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang lumayan mengenaskan.

"Pipi kirimu kenapa, _Bear_?" tanya Ji Min.

"Dihajar oleh Jung Kook."

"HUH?"

"Kalian terkejut?"

Mengangguk kompak. "Kelinci gembulmu sepertinya sedang _PMS_ , ya?"

Sambil memasukkan roti isi ke dalam mulutnya, Tae Hyung juga mengangguk. "Lebih dari itu sepertinya, Joon _Hyung…_ "

"Bagaimana semalam?" kali ini Ho Seok yang berbicara.

"Jika kalian mau kuliti aku sekarang juga, silahkan saja," jawab Tae Hyung pasrah sambil menatap keempat _Hyung-_ nya dengan ekspresi nelangsa.

"Kita selesaikan ini bersama, oke. Aku tahu, mungkin ini yang pertama bagi Jung Kook maupun dirimu, Tae. Tapi, kau tidak perlu malu untuk menceritakan masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirimu dan Jung Kook," itu Yoon Gi yang tumbennya bicara panjang lebar. Biasanya, gula putih yang kadar kemanisannya membuat Park Ji Min diabetes hanya akan berbicara seperlunya.

"Sudah kubilang ini semua gara-gara pisang, Yoon _Hyung._ Apa kurang jelas?"

Yoon Gi mengangguk imut, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat seorang Park Ji Min harus menahan hasratnya agar tidak menyerang Yoon Gi saat ini juga. Dasar mesum.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh, awalnya kami hanya main-main saja, tapi…" Tae Hyung menghela napas panjang, sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalian tau tentang adegan romantis dalam setiap drama, kan?"

Mengangguk kompak, keempat orang yang tersisa langsung mendekatkan diri begitu mendengar cerita Tae Hyung yang semakin membuat mereka gagal paham.

"Kalau _paper kiss_ sudah kuno, lagipula kami pernah mencobanya dan itu berhasil," ucap Tae Hyung dengan wajah merona.

"Lalu?" dan sekarang Ho Seok yang menanggapinya dengan rasa penasaran.

" _Wine kiss_ juga kami pernah melakukannya. Dan hasilnya tidak buruk."

 _Pluk_

"Dasar anak kurang ajar, jadi kau mengajari bayiku yang tidak-tidak, huh?!" Yoon Gi secara refleks memukul kepala Tae Hyung.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa memukul kepalaku?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, kenapa kau mengajari Jung Kook hal tak semestinya, Kim Tae Hyung?!" teriak Yoon Gi semakin menjadi.

"Kami, kan, pasangan. Lagipula, apa yang salah dengan hal yang aku lakukan pada Jung Kook? Toh, kelinci kesayangan kalian juga sekarang sudah legal. Catat itu, Min Yoon Gi," kesal Tae Hyung. Malang sekali nasibnya.

"Lantas, hubungan dengan pisang itu apa?" kemudian, kali ini Nam Joon yang bertanya.

Tae Hyung menatap keempatnya secara bergantian, lalu ia mengusap tengkuknya sambil tersenyum aneh. "Itu…"

 **[TBC]**

P.S : Maafkan Vanilla kalo cerita makin ngawur, ya :') semoga terhibur sama ceritanya. Yang Vanilla harapkan sih teman-teman gak sampe kemana-mana imajinasi ya :p

Oh ya, Vanilla tunggu juga kritik dan sarannya :* makasih banyak juga karena udah mau luangkan waktunya baca ff ini #peluksatusatu


	4. Chapter 4

**BANANA KISS**

 **Oleh**

 **Vanilla Sky**

 **Wayang**

 **Kelinci gembul PMS**

 **Beruang cokelat merana**

 **Tetua BTS linglung**

 **Genre**

 **Manis; Manja; MESUM**

 **Rated**

 **AWAS!**

…

Jung Kook mengajak Tae Hyung berlibur di rumahnya; kawasan Busan. Dulu, saat manajer mereka memberikan jeda liburan _chuseok_ , Tae Hyung yang mengajak Jung Kook ke Daegu. Dan sekarang giliran si kelinci gembul yang membawa beruang cokelat kesayangannya ke tanah kelahirannya.

Mereka naik kereta bawah tanah sebagai sarana transfortasi untuk menuju Busan. Tidak terlalu jauh memang, dan Tae Hyung merasa senang karena Jung Kook tidak malu lagi mengenalkan dirinya pada keluarga besar di Busan.

" _Hyung_ tidak lupa, kan, dengan hadiah yang kuminta jika aku legal? Dan sekarang aku sudah dua puluh tahun."

Tae Hyung mengangguk, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ini tentang permintaan Jung Kook yang aneh menurutnya. Sebuah ciuman. Itu memang sering dilakukan olehnya dan Jung Kook, hanya saja, media yang dipakai saat ciuman nanti justru membuat Tae Hyung merinding.

 _Banana kiss,_ di mana pisang yang akan menjadi perantaranya. Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya kelinci kesayangannya itu mendapat ide darimana?

"Kalau ketahuan Ayah atau Ibu bagaimana, Kook?"

Jung Kook mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menyandar di bahu Tae Hyung. "Kita tidak akan melakukan itu di rumah, _Hyung."_

"Lalu?"

Jung Kook tersenyum, kemudian berbisik ke telinga Tae Hyung. "Cari saja penginapan."

"Dan itu artinya kau mau aku kelepasan dan berbuat hal yang lebih dari sekadar ciuman, Jeon Jung Kook."

Jung Kook meringis. Memangnya kenapa jika mereka melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu? Bukankah Jung Kook juga sudah legal? Yoon Gi bilang rasanya seperti terbang di atas awan. Sakit memang awalnya, tapi, buktinya Yoon Gi dan Ji Min sering melakukannya. Jeon Jung Kook, kenapa pikiranmu mesum sekali?

" _Hyung,_ kenapa sepertinya kau selalu menghindari obrolan kita jika menyangkut _seks_?" tanya Jung Kook polos. Seseorang, bisakah menyumpal mulut _frontal,_ Jung Kook?

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini di tempat umum?"

Jung Kook langsung diam saat ekspresi Tae Hyung berubah dingin.

…

"Ini makanan kesukaan Jung Kook, Tae."

Ibu Jung Kook memberikan sesendok daging berbumbu gulai pada Tae Hyung. Saat ini, Tae Hyung sedang dijamu makan malam oleh Ibu Jung Kook. Duduk bersama keluarga Jung Kook di ruang makan, membuat Tae Hyung seperti makan malam bersama keluarganya. Bedanya, Jung Kook di sini adalah anak paling kecil, sementara dirinya adalah yang tertua.

"Gulai buatan Ibu juaranya, _Hyung,"_ ucap Jung Kook saat Tae Hyung memasukkan nasi dan gulai daging itu ke mulutnya.

"Ini sangat enak. Terima kasih untuk jamuan makannya, Bu," kata Tae Hyung sopan.

"Anggap saja itu untuk membalas semua kebaikan Tae Hyung karena sudah menjaga Jung Kook kami dengan baik."

"Ini memang sudah tugas Tae Hyung, Yah."

Jung Kook merasa jika kebahagiaannya benar-benar lengkap sekarang. Keluarga yang utuh, serta kehadiran Tae Hyung yang membuat hidupnya terasa berbeda.

"Katanya besok kalian akan pergi ke pantai?" itu kakak laki-laki Jung Kook yang bertanya.

"Benar, kami akan berlibur untuk beberapa hari di sana. Apa _Hyung_ mau ikut?" tawar Tae Hyung.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga akan pergi dengan temanku besok untuk berkemah."

"Bu, apakah kami boleh pergi besok?"

"Tapi, apakah Jung Kook tidak akan merepotkan?"

Jung Kook mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Ibunya mencoba menggoda.

"Tae Hyung akan pastikan jika Jung Kook tidak akan merepotkan."

"Kalian tentu saja boleh pergi."

…

Kenapa harus hujan di waktu yang tidak tepat, _sih_? Jung Kook sudah berkemas sejak tadi subuh. Dan cuaca sepertinya sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Padahal, ia sudah membayangkan liburan di pantai bersama Tae Hyung pasti akan menyenangkan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pipi Jung Kook memanas.

"Ibu dan Ayah kemana, Kook? Kenapa rumah begitu sepi?" tanya Tae Hyung yang baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih basah, dan si tampan sengaja mendekat ke arah Jung Kook yang sedang menatap titik air yang jatuh dari langit melalui jendela kamarnya.

" _Hyung_ rambutmu basah, jangan memelukku," rengek Jung Kook saat Tae Hyung dengan sengaja memeluk dirinya dari belakang.

"Habisnya aku diabaikan. Memangnya apa yang menarik dengan hujan, _sih_?"

Jung Kook terkekeh, lantas tangannya mengusap lengan Tae Hyung yang melingkar di perut landainya. "Hujan itu anugerah, _Hyung_. Air adalah sumber kehidupan paling utama bagi manusia. Jika tidak ada air, semua yang ada di muka bumi ini akan kering dan mati."

"Kenapa Jung Kook-ku jadi pandai berfilosofi seperti ini, eum?"

Jung Kook terkekeh. "Itu hanya salah satu yang diajarkan oleh guruku saat di sekolah. Oh ya, bagaimana kita ke pantai di hari hujan seperti ini?"

"Kita batalkan saja. Besok sebelum pulang, kita bisa pergi ke pantai sebentar. Bagaimana?"

Jung Kook mengangguk. "Ayo turun ke bawah. Ibu pasti sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita berdua. Ibu tadi pagi bilang akan pergi ke rumah Nenek bersama Ayah. Nenek sedang sakit, jadi untuk beberapa hari mereka akan tinggal di sana."

"Lalu _Hyung-_ mu?"

"Dia juga tadi pagi pamit pergi akan menginap di rumah temannya."

Tae Hyung melepaskan pelukan di tubuh Jung Kook. Membalikkan kelinci gembul yang masih berbalut piyama itu untuk menghadapnya.

Di kecupnya kening Jung Kook cukup lama. Membuat si manis dengan senang hati memejamkan matanya.

"Aku lapar, ayo sarapan," ajak Tae Hyung yang langsung disetujui oleh Jung Kook.

…

Kedua buntalan besar itu masih sibuk bergelung di bawah selimut dengan cemilan di tangan masing-masing dan film yang sedang mereka tonton. Jung Kook berhasil mencuri koleksi DVD horor milik kakak laki-lakinya; untung saja ia tidak menemukan koleksi DVD porno di antara tumpukan DVD lain. Biasanya ia paling anti dengan film seram. Tapi, sekarang, justru ia yang merengek pada Tae Hyung untuk meminta ditemani.

"Aku ingin minum," kata Jung Kook sambil menyingkap selimut, membuat Tae Hyung menoleh.

Si kelinci manis itu mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas—yang nyatanya hanya ada air dalam kemasan, sekotak telur, dan pisang. Tiba-tiba, ide untuk melakukan itu muncul di benak Jung Kook. Salahkan Yoon Gi yang meracuni Jung Kook dengan teori bahwa ciuman melalui pisang sebagai media itu jauh lebih panas dan menggairahkan.

Jung Kook mengambil pisang dan melupakan acara minumnya. Ia lantas berjalan menuju Tae Hyung. Bergelung kembali bersama beruang cokelat kesayangannya.

" _Hyung…"_ Tae Hyung merasa merinding saat Jung Kook memanggilnya dengan nada manja. Ia menoleh, dan matanya terbelalak begitu melihat Jung Kook mengacungkan sebiji pisang.

"Ayo berikan hadiahku," rengek Jung Kook lagi. Tae Hyung meneguk ludahnya kasar saat Jung Kook mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kita janji tidak akan melakukan ini di rumah," kata Tae Hyung yang sukses membuat Jung Kook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, _Hyung._ "

Tae Hyung mengeleng. "Tidak, Kook. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko ketahuan oleh orang di rumahmu."

"Hanya berciuman lagipula, Kim Tae Hyung!" Jung Kook mulai kesal.

"Tapi…"

"Sepertinya aku salah meminta itu sebagai hadiah legalku."

Tamat riwayat Tae Hyung jika Jung Kook sudah mengucapkan itu. Si kelinci mana susah sekali dibujuk jika sedang merajuk.

Jung Kook hendak meninggalkan Tae Hyung ketika tangannya ditarik secara tiba-tiba. Menyebabkan ia terjatuh menimpa Tae Hyung.

"Aku takut kelepasan dan justru menyakitimu, Kook."

"Kita sudah sering membahas ini kurasa. Jika _Hyung_ merasa keberatan, aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan pisangmu ini, _Babe_?"

Seketika senyum manis menghiasi paras cantik Jung Kook begitu Tae Hyung melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya merinding tak karuan.

"Kau bisa kupas kulitnya lebih dulu, _Hyung_."

 **[TBC]**

 **P.S : Ini udah cukup jelas ya Vanilla rasa, jadi tinggal penjelasan di cerita selanjutnya kenapa bokong Dek Kook sampe memar dan luka** **terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah singgah sejenak di lapak Vanilla**


	5. Chapter 5

**AKHIR TRAGIS SANG PISANG**

 **Oleh**

 **Vanilla Sky**

 **Wayang**

 **Kelinci gembul PMS**

 **Beruang cokelat merana**

 **Tetua BTS linglung**

 **Genre**

 **Manis; Manja; GAGAL MESUM**

 **Rated**

 **CUMA SIAGA GAK JADI WASPADA!**

…

Tae Hyung mulai mengupas kulit pisang yang ada di tangan Jung Kook. Melepaskan semua kulitnya, lalu memasukkan buah itu ke mulutnya.

"Kemarilah, dan habiskan pisangmu, kelinciku sayang," goda Tae Hyung yang sukses membuat Jung Kook terkikik.

Si manis mulai mendekatkan wajah, meraup rakus ujung pisang dan mulai memakannya. Tae Hyung juga melakukan hal sama. Cukup sulit untuk mengunyah buah berserat itu.

Satu gigit, dua gigit, sampai semuanya nyaris tak bersisa. Bibir mereka juga dipenuhi sisa pisang yang menempel. Lucu, sampai akhirnya Tae Hyung tertawa tepat di bibir Jung Kook.

Si manis mengecup ujung hidung Tae Hyung, meninggalkan noda pisang di sana. Membuat si beruang memekik geli karena wajahnya jadi kotor.

"Sudah ya, sayang. Hadiahnya sudah aku berikan," ucap Tae Hyung dengan tangan terulur untuk mengusap sisa pisang di sudut bibir Jung Kook.

"Masih banyak pisang di dalam kulkas, ayo lakukan lagi, _Hyung,_ " pinta Jung Kook dengan mengedipkan matanya lucu.

Tae Hyung otomatis menggeleng. "Aku kenyang dan mengantuk. Sebaiknya kita bereskan semua kekacauan ini sebelum Ibu dan Ayah pulang."

Menghela napas berat, sebelum akhirnya Jung Kook menyetujui ucapan Tae Hyung. Ciuman pisang sama sekali tidak romantis. Mana yang kata Yoon Gi jika itu akan sangat panas dan menggairahkan? Hanya menghabiskan satu pisang saja Jung Kook juga bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Masih menekuk wajah, dan Tae Hyung cukup peka dengan perubahan raut wajah kesayangannya itu. Sampai akhirnya, ia menarik wajah Jung Kook dengan menangkupnya menggunakan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Tidak perlu media apa pun untuk melakukan sebuah adegan ciuman romantis, Kook- _ie,_ " ujar Tae Hyung sebelum ia meraup rakus belahan chery milik Jung Kook yang terbuka menggoda.

Mereka saling memagut mesra, melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, membuat Jung Kook bergetar hebat karena perlakuan beruang cokelat kesayangannya ini sungguh membuat perutnya diliputi rasa geli yang nyaman.

Tae Hyung melepaskan bibir Jung Kook, kemudian mengecup dan meninggalkan kepemilikan yang sah di leher bagian dalam si manis.

Jung Kook otomatis mengerang geli, sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh kecupan dari bibir Tae Hyung membuat si kelinci bergerak gelisah dan tanpa sadar tangannya mencari pegangan.

Jung Kook mencengkram kuat rambut Tae Hyung, sementara si beruang terus mengerjai titik sensitifnya semakin menjadi.

Menghentikan aksinya, dan Tae Hyung kini menatap wajah Jung Kook yang merona parah.

"Ayo bangun," pinta Tae Hyung sambil tangannya terulur menunggu Jung Kook menyambutnya.

Mereka kembali berciuman dengan posisi Jung Kook kini berada dalam pangkuan Tae Hyung yang terus berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar Jung Kook di lantai dua.

"Argh!"

Jung Kook memekik keras ketika bokongnya harus ia relakan menubruk ujung tangga.

"Kook, maafkan _Hyung_!"

Jung Kook meringis, melupakan sejenak kegiatan panas yang harusnya bisa ia lanjutkan dengan Tae Hyung di kamar. Tangga sialan. Kenapa harus dengan tidak elitnya ia terjatuh dari pangkuan Tae Hyung?

"Maaf, kakiku tersandung anak tangga, Kook," ujar Tae Hyung begitu melihat Jung Kook yang masih berbaring menyamping dengan tangannya yang memegang bokong terus-terusan.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa tidak hati-hati? Ini sakit…" keluh Jung Kook.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Habisnya kelinci lucuku berat, _sih_ ," kata Tae Hyung polos.

"AKU BENCI, _HYUNG_! BENCI PISANG JUGA!"

…

Semua anggota yang mendengar cerita Tae Hyung sontak tertawa. Yoon Gi bahkan sampai berguling di lantai sambil memegang perutnya. Sungguh, cerita Tae Hyung benar-benar lucu. Jadi, mereka sudah salah paham. Bukan pisang (?) Tae Hyung yang menyakiti bokong Jung Kook. Tapi, gara-gara insiden ciuman pisang, bokong Jung Kook jadi memar karena terjatuh dan membentur anak tangga. Pantas saja jalan si kelinci persis seperti Yoon Gi yang ketika itu pertama kali digagahi oleh Ji Min.

"Jadi tersangka utamanya adalah tangga, dan pisang yang jadi kambing hitam. Kasihan sekali kelinci manisku," ujar Yoon Gi.

"Dan ini semua karena ide gilamu, Min Yoo Gi!"

Yoon Gi menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Merasa kesal karena sekarang Tae Hyung menuduhnya.

"Aku hanya memberi ide saja. Kupikir Jung Kook tidak akan mengikuti ideku!" jawab Yoon Gi tak kalah meradang.

"Jika bukan karena idemu, mungkin bokong Jung Kook-ku masih baik-baik sa—"

"Hentikan!"

Mereka semua menoleh, menatap Jung Kook dan Seok Jin yang berdiri mematung di belakang mereka. Sejak kapan kedua manusia beda generasi itu berdiri di sana?

"Kook, bagaimana bokongmu?" itu Ho Seok yang berbasa-basi.

"Apa perlu kita antar ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan jika bokongmu baik-baik saja, Kook," dan ini Ji Min yang berusaha memberi saran.

"Sebaiknya biar aku saja yang melihat apakah benar bokongmu memar atau lebih dari itu, _Bunny,"_ lalu yang mengedip nakal itu Yoon Gi.

Jung Kook masih tetap diam, ekspresinya benar-benar menakutkan. Kenapa aura di dalam dorm tiba-tiba berubah kelam?

Semua anggota mengantisipasi sesuatu hal yang buruk mungkin saja terjadi. Tae Hyung meringis begitu Jung Kook menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang seolah ingin menelan Tae Hyung bulat-bulat.

"Aku akan meremas pisangmu sampai kempes, Kim Tae Hyung!"

 **[TBC]**

 **P.S : ini beneran masih ada lanjutannya kok :')**

 **Maafin Vanilla kalo ceritanya makin** **receh,** **ya, hehehe**

 **Makasih banyak loh udah mau baca ff receh Vanilla #kecupkecup**


End file.
